Más allá
by Wakatta
Summary: Voldemort y Harry han caído, éste último siendo considerado un demente por sus compañeros. En su velatorio, Arthur Wealsey se encontrará con un misterioso auror que le obligará a despertar sus recuerdos más tristes. HARRYDRACO


**Más allá**

**Disclaimer: **Harry es de Draco, Draco es de Harry y ambos pertenecen a JK Rowling, así que yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla bla bla.

**Nota:** esto es un Harry/Draco, Drarry, slash, yaoi, chico/chico y sí, los gays se besan (nunca olvidaré esa pregunta ni a quien me la hizo xD). Si crees que leerlo puede poner en tela de juicio la pureza de tu alma, dale al botón de retroceder.

¡Feliz cumpleaños **Yeire**! Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero cuando se me perdió tu Dramione empecé a revisar esta vieja historia y la terminé (por fín) para que al menos tuvieras tu regalo. Es el típico one-shot de mi estilo, pero si algún día escribo lemons (lo dudo...) el primero te lo dedicaré a ti, palabra de Sly xD

* * *

- Sabíais que esto acabaría sucediendo.

La frase entrecortada de Ron rompió tan inesperadamente el tenso silencio que todos los presentes levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, sobresaltados. Hasta entonces nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar una sílaba, y tan sólo se escuchaban ocasionalmente los sollozos de Molly o los hondos suspiros de Remus.

Lupin miró a Ron y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Su dolor era demasiado grande para, además, intentar compartir el del pelirrojo. Molly hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su marido la detuvo con un gesto. Frente a ellos, Ron y Hermione les miraban, ambos igual de acusadores, ambos igual de destrozados, sin ser capaces de comprender por qué había tenido que ser él, precisamente él, la última víctima de Lord Voldemort.

Arthur se puso en pie. Se dirigió a los dos jóvenes mientras intentaba pensar en qué decir para mitigar su pena, pero, al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de eso era imposible. E, impulsivamente, les abrazó, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno, atrayéndolos hacia sí, brindándoles lo único que a esas alturas aún podía confortarles un poco: calor humano, cariño, comprensión. Aunque sabía que no era suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente.

Casi al instante ambos se derrumbaron, llorando al unísono protegidos por los brazos del señor Weasley, y éste no pudo menos que maravillarse al ver a su hijo pequeño y a su futura yerna, dos magos ya licenciados que hasta el día anterior se habían estado batiendo con valentía y ferocidad, dos jóvenes que no habían temblado ni dudado al verse rodeados de mortífagos por todas partes... llorando como dos niños pequeños por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Se le partió el corazón e intentó contener sus propias lágrimas, al tiempo que comprendía cuán injusta era aquélla situación.

Porque, afuera, la comunidad mágica en pleno festejaba con regocijo la segunda y definitiva caída de Voldemort, y hasta bien entrado el amanecer, hechiceros de todo el planeta brindarían por la nueva era que acababa de comenzar. Y quizás, sólo quizás, habría un minuto de silencio, unas palabras de recuerdo por el joven Potter. A lo mejor hasta derramaban algunas lágrimas en su memoria.

Pero, segundos después, la fiesta continuaría y nadie recordaría ya que, mientras ellos bebían y cantaban, el cuerpo de un joven de dieciocho años yacía frío en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, mientras, en una estancia contigua, los que habían luchado junto a él para que esa nueva era fuese posible velaban su cadáver consumidos por el dolor.

Para la comunidad mágica sería muy fácil olvidarle. Porque, para ellos, se trataba tan sólo de un héroe. En cambio, para Arthur sería imposible dejar de recordarle. Porque para él Harry no era sólo un héroe, sino un chico con toda la vida por delante, una persona que se merecía vivir, y, por encima de todo, alguien a quien había llegado a querer como a uno más de sus hijos.

X

_El primer golpe le pilló por sorpresa. _

_Corría desesperadamente rumbo a las mazmorras, consciente de que llegaba tarde y que, cuantos más minutos tardara, mayor sería el castigo que le impondría Snape. Había cometido la estupidez de olvidar su libro de texto en el dormitorio: una falta nimia que cualquier otro profesor habría pasado por alto, pero que era la excusa perfecta para que Snape le quitara una ristra de puntos a Gryffindor, amén de imponerle un castigo monumental. Y, ante la duda, había supuesto que era preferible llegar tarde a llegar sin libro. _

_Acababa de bajar de la Torre de Gryffindor. A esas horas los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos, y Harry confiaba en poder llegar al aula de Pociones sin tropezarse con Filch o su maldita gata. Estaba tan absorto, buscando el Mapa del Merodeador en su mochila, que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban sigilosamente por su espalda. Tan sólo, al levantar la mirada, tuvo tiempo de ver una enorme sombra en la pared opuesta, y, justo en ese momento, recibió una patada en plena espalda que le hizo caer de bruces al suelo._

_- ¿Saltándote las clases, Potter?_

_Reconoció el tono grave de la voz, su entonación burlona. Y la carcajada que la secundó. _

_- Crabbe y Goyle –masculló, intentando incorporarse. Pero el mismo pie que le había mandado al suelo, ahora se apoyaba sobre su espalda, implacable, impidiéndole moverse._

_- 10 puntos para Gryffindor –se mofó Goyle, moviéndose para entrar dentro del campo de visión de su víctima, mientras Crabbe le mantenía sujeto- ¿qué hacías aquí, Potter?_

_Harry escupió sangre._

_- ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros?_

_Inmediatamente Crabbe le aplastó más fuerte contra el suelo. Harry ahogó un gemido, sintiendo una insoportable presión en las costillas. Respirar era ahora una tarea casi imposible, y empezó a sentir cómo su mente se nublaba…_

_- No te pases de listo con nosotros, Potter –amenazó Goyle, agachándose para mirar de cerca de Harry- ahora eres nuestra presa, así que yo de ti me portaría bien._

_Harry consiguió levantar un poco la cabeza para lanzar una mirada de desprecio al corpulento Slytherin. Sin embargo, la opresión en sus pulmones le hizo ceder._

_- Llegaba tarde a clase de Snape –confesó a regañadientes, intentando sobreponerse al dolor- había olvidado mi libro._

_De inmediato sintió cómo Crabbe aflojaba un poco la presión que su enorme pie ejercía sobre Harry. Aliviado, respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del preciado oxígeno que ya empezaba a faltarle._

_- ¿Habías olvidado tu libro? –repitió Goyle imitando el tono de Harry- Que mala suerte, Potter._

_- Y qué mala suerte que hoy nosotros también lleguemos tarde a Pociones –remató Crabbe, hundiendo de nuevo el pie en la espalda de Harry._

_El Gryffindor contuvo un grito, y una luz de alarma se encendió en su cerebro. A esas alturas estaba ya más que acostumbrado a recibir ataques de parte de los Slytherins, ataques que casi siempre terminaban cuando, después de cruzarse un par de maldiciones, alguno de los profesores llegaba para interrumpir bruscamente la riña y descontar puntos a ambas casas. _

_Pero en ese momento, mientras yacía en el suelo notando cómo su boca se llenaba del acre sabor de la sangre, el instinto le dijo que aquélla no iba a ser una más de las muchas encerronas que le preparaban cada año con el objetivo de apartarle de algún importante partido de quidditch, o simplemente humillarle. No, esta vez era algo distinto, porque, aunque había sido objeto de cientos de maldiciones distintas, pocas veces, salvo en alguna ocasión excepcional, había sido atacado físicamente con tanta saña. Prolongar su espera nunca había formado parte del modus operandi de Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos emboscaban, golpeaban y salían corriendo sin más. El hecho de que se estuvieran saltando la clase de Snape le hizo recelar aún más: se estaban arriesgando demasiado para darle una simple paliza._

_De repente le alzaron en vilo, y sus peores sospechas se confirmaron cuando se vio apoyado en la pared, las enormes manazas de Crabbe cerradas en torno a sus brazos. Harry dirigió una rápida mirada de anhelo al mapa del merodeador, que estaba ahora doblado y aplastado en el lugar en el que lo habían golpeado por primera vez, ignorado por sus enemigos. ¿Dónde estaban Filch y su dichosa gata cuando se les necesitaba¿Y el metomentodo de Peeves¿Dónde demonios estaban ahora?_

_Volvió a mirar a los dos Slytherins, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ambos habían dejado ya de bromear, y sus rostros le evaluaban, sombríos y amenazadores. Crabbe seguía sujetándole; Goyle se había subido las mangas de la túnica, revelando sus enormes músculos._

_- ¿Qué vais a hacerme? –preguntó, a su pesar, el miedo contenido en cada fibra de su cuerpo._

_Goyle esbozó una siniestra sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba. En ese momento Harry fue más consciente que nunca de la complexión fornida de su enemigo, de sus hombros duros, sus enormes brazos y su cabeza poderosa marcada por la mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada. Siempre había sospechado que Gregory Goyle era un matón, pero en ese momento comprendió que alguien le había entrenado específicamente para ello. Y lo mismo cabía decir de Vincent Crabbe, quien era capaz de soportar todo su peso sin ni siquiera inmutarse. _

_- ¿Qué vais a hacerme? –repitió Goyle con voz de falsete, haciendo que Crabbe soltara una seca carcajada-. Vamos a darte tu merecido, Potter –escupió, señalándole con uno de sus enormes dedos- y esta vez, de verdad. Ya no volverás a corromper a un miembro de la casa de Slytherin._

_- ¿Qué? _

_Goyle miró a Crabbe, y éste soltó bruscamente a Harry, apartándose con rapidez. El Gryffindor cayó al suelo de rodillas, apoyando las manos al tiempo que sofocaba un grito. Momento que Crabbe aprovechó para echarse encima suya, atrapando sus brazos, levantándole a la fuerza, apresando a Harry contra su cuerpo mientras le sujetaba las manos para que no pudiera moverse._

_- ¡No! –gritó Harry, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos al ver que Goyle se acercaba a él blandiendo el puño. _

_No sirvió de nada. Segundos después, recibía un doloroso golpe en pleno abdomen que le cortó la respiración. El hecho de que, sujeto como estaba, no pudiera doblarse sobre sí mismo, contribuyó a aumentar el dolor._

_- ¡¡Yo no he corrompido a nadie!! –gritó en medio de su agonía, confuso, dolorido y asustado- ¡¿De qué demonios habláis?!_

_Pero, nuevamente, la única respuesta que recibió fue un puñetazo que hizo estallar su nariz en un amasijo de huesos y sangre._

_Se mordió los labios, dispuesto a apelar a todo su valor Gryffindor para no emitir ni un sonido, ni un grito que acrecentara la satisfacción de sus agresores. Y casi lo logró. Consiguió no emitir ni un solo gemido de dolor cuando Crabbe le retorció la muñeca, y apenas se escuchó un jadeo en el momento en el que la gordezuela mano de Goyle le partió el labio de una bofetada._

_Pero, cuando el puño de Gregory volvió a estrellarse en su estómago, en un golpe de ejecución milimétricamente perfecta, Harry no pudo aguantar más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas, gritó mientras pensaba cómo era posible que en un colegio tan grande como Hogwarts nadie apareciera por allí ni escuchara cómo dos alumnos le daban a otro una paliza mortal._

X

Lupin se tapó la cara con las manos, siendo apenas vagamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que Ron y Hermione, con el ardor propio de la juventud, les habían acusado de precipitar a Harry a una muerte segura. Sabía que Arthur les había consolado, e incluso era capaz de recordar que se habían sentado, los dos juntos, al pie de la enorme escalinata de Hogwarts, ahora vacía. Sabía todo eso, y al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Se sentía distante, ajeno a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Incapaz de hablar y de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar fijamente a las puertas entreabiertas del Gran Comedor con expresión embotada.

Arthur suspiró mientras miraba a Lupin. Su aspecto demacrado y sus ojos hundidos hablaban más que una docena de informes médicos. Se moría. Aunque quizá eso fuera demasiado preocupante, porque la vida, al fin y al cabo, jamás había sido generosa con el pobre Remus. No sólo había recibido a una temprana edad la maldición de la licantropía, sino que había sido obligado a ver cómo todos sus amigos y seres queridos caían, uno detrás de otro. La muerte de Lily y James, la traición de Colagusano, la desaparición de Sirius… y, para rematar el deprimente cuadro, el sacrificio final de Harry.

Ruidos de pasos provenientes del interior del castillo les interrumpieron. Arthur y Molly fueron los únicos que levantaron la cabeza con curiosidad, a tiempo de ver a Tonks entrando en la estancia, acompañada por un solícito hombre que, aún vistiendo el uniforme de auror manchado de sangre, la sujetaba delicadamente del brazo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Nadie se molestó en saludar a Tonks. Si Lupin estaba ausente, el estado de la auror ya era decididamente catatónico. Pero¿quién podía culparla, cuando había sido la única que, junto a Harry, había aguantado hasta el final¿la única que le había visto enfrentarse a Voldemort¿la que le había visto caer y morir?

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Arthur, mirando al auror.

Éste se encogió de hombros. Parecía incómodo, y Weasley no le culpaba. Él no tenía ninguna relación con ellos ni con Tonks, y debería de haber ido a la oficina de aurores para cambiarse, darse una buena ducha, y, quizá, salir a festejar con sus compañeros la caída de Voldemort. Y sin embargo allí estaba, por órdenes del Ministerio, encargándose personalmente de que la única persona que había sido testigo de la muerte de Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter estuviera al día siguiente lo suficientemente cuerda como para contarlo. El estado de Tonks era preocupante, y sólo las súplicas de sus amigos habían hecho ceder al jefe de aurores para que le permitiera quedarse al funeral de Harry en vez de ingresar directamente en San Mungo.

Por eso estaba allí aquel desconocido auror, sucio y sintiéndose extraño al inmiscuirse tan forzosamente en el dolor de aquellas personas, pero cumpliendo con su misión sin escatimar una sonrisa amable para Tonks y unas palabras de ánimo para los amigos de Harry Potter... el héroe.

X

_- Veo que el señor Potter ha decidido que su destreza en Pociones es tan elevada que asistir a mi clase es una pérdida de tiempo._

_Malfoy rió, como todos los de su casa, ante las palabras del profesor Snape. Porque él era un Slytherin, y reírse de los Gryffindors era el pasatiempo oficial de su casa. Aunque se tratase de Potter._

_- ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar su amigo, señorita Granger? –preguntó de nuevo Snape, recostado cómodamente contra su escritorio mientras miraba de brazos cruzados a la castaña. _

_- No, profesor Snape –contestó diligentemente Hermione, el ceño fruncido por la preocupación._

_Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Al mirar a su profesor favorito, comprendió que, bajo su permanente mueca de asco, éste se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa de los leones. Él mismo se arrellanó en su banca, disfrutando de la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos._

_- ¿Señor Weasley?_

_Ron dio un respingo en su asiento al escuchar la voz, falsamente aterciopelada de Severus Snape. Éste sintió un placer sádico invadir su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba hacia el Gryffindor ondeando su túnica negra tras de sí, comprobando cómo el rostro de Weasley palidecía más y más a medida que se acercaba._

_Se inclinó sobre él, su nariz ganchuda a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, y vio perfectamente cómo tragaba saliva, asustado._

_- ¿Sabe usted dónde está Potter?_

_Ron se limitó a mirarle con horror, pero la duda que ensombreció sus ojos fue suficiente para su experto profesor._

_- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no contestar inmediatamente. La próxima vez serán cincuenta, Weasley, así que repetiré la pregunta¿sabe dónde está Potter, sí o no?_

_Para alivio de los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ron asintió lentamente con la cabeza._

_Snape se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, apoyando sus manos en la mesa del pelirrojo._

_- ¿Dónde?_

_- Ha ido a… -balbuceó Ron en tono lastimero- …había perdido… había olvidado el libro de Pociones, señor –consiguió al final decir, luchando con su lengua trabada por el miedo._

_Snape se enderezó bruscamente, mirando hacia la puerta del aula._

_- Pues, por lo que está tardando, yo diría que le están haciendo uno nuevo -fingió meditar, apartándose de la frente su pelo graso-. Quizá una de esas ediciones especiales para torpes._

_La carcajada en la clase fue casi general, y sólo los amigos más cercanos de Harry se negaron a esbozar siquiera una sonrisa. Draco rió con sus compañeros, pero esta vez sólo por compromiso. El paso de la preocupación acababa de instalarse en su estómago al saber que Harry no estaba enfermo, no se había quedado dormido, no había decidido saltarse la clase; había ido a recuperar un libro, y debía de haber vuelto ya hacía unos minutos._

_En ese momento, alguien se puso en pie en la zona de los leones. Draco lo reconoció rápidamente: era ese irlandés temperamental que compartía dormitorio con Potter. Malfoy le odiaba tan sólo por eso._

_Finnigan tenía el rostro rojo de furia, y, ante la sorpresa de Snape, que había dado por finalizado el tiempo de las burlas y quería empezar la clase de una buena vez, señaló con un dedo al sector Slytherin._

_- ¿Por qué se burla de Harry y no dice nada de Crabbe y Goyle, profesor? –preguntó sin poderlo evitar, aunque sabía que se estaba condenando a un castigo de una semana y a algunos puntos menos para su casa._

_Snape frunció el ceño y una sarcástica e hiriente respuesta salió de sus labios junto a la reprimenda correspondiente, pero Draco no la escuchó. Acababa de darse media vuelta, en el banco que compartía con Parkinson, para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, los macizos hombros de sus dos guardaespaldas no asomaban por ningún lado. Y ellos sí que no estaban enfermos, porque el mismo Draco les había visto en el desayuno._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Greg y Vince podían saltarse muchas clases, pero no la de Pociones, jamás la única asignatura que daban con el jefe de su casa. Le tenían demasiado miedo a Snape._

_Potter, Vince y Greg faltando a la misma clase._

_¿Casualidad?_

_Miró a sus compañeros... y supo que no._

_Millicent, Theodore, Pansy… sus rostros intentaban aparentar indiferencia pero sus ojos les traicionaban. Ellos nunca habían sido tan buenos como él en el arte de ocultar sus sentimientos; les delataba la chispa de deleite, la ansiedad que brillaba en sus ojos cuando dejaban vagar la mirada por la banca vacía de Crabbe y Goyle. Draco, experto en descifrar expresiones ajenas, lo supo en cuanto clavó la mirada sobre ellos: no, no era casualidad._

_Entonces, como para confirmar sus peores sospechas, sus ojos encontraron a Blaise Zabini. A él sí que no lo había visto en todo el día, ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor. Cuando se preguntó dónde se habría metido su amigo hasta ese momento y qué hacía sentado junto a Millicent Bulstrode, a quien no tragaba, se fijó en los moratones apenas disimulados por el cuello de la camisa que se vislumbraban en su cuello y comprendió._

_Sobre todo cuando Blaise, con expresión triste y dolorida, articuló unas palabras en silencio para que Draco le leyera los labios._

"_Lo saben"_

_Zabini tenía pensado volver a repetir el gesto, pero, cuando Draco palideció más de lo normal y abrió la boca con sorpresa y terror, supo que lo había captado a la primera._

_Le pidió disculpas con la mirada, y él entendió._

_Veritaserum. Cómo no._

_Lo único capaz de quebrantar la férrea discreción de Blaise. De hacer que confesara lo que ni bajo la peor de los torturas habría revelado jamás: el secreto, el secreto del que su mejor amigo y confidente le había hecho partícipe hacía un par de años, en la oscuridad de su habitación. El secreto que podía significar la perdición de tres personas: de Draco, de él mismo, y de cierto Gryffindor de pelo negro azabache que vivía feliz, ajeno a la pasión que uno de sus más odiados enemigos seguía sintiendo por él._

_Las piezas encajaron súbitamente en la mente de Draco que con un escalofrío de terror comprendió que Harry estaba en peligro._

_Severus Snape, que estaba apuntando ingredientes en la pizarra con ayuda de su varita, se giró al escuchar el murmullo de la clase, a tiempo para ver cómo la cabeza rubia de Draco desaparecía por la puerta. _

_- ¡Señor Malfoy! –exclamó, confuso y perplejo por la salida de clase del que era su mejor alumno._

_Advirtió con estupor que un grupo de chicos de su clase se había levantado también, ignorando a su profesor, aparentemente con la firme intención de seguir a Malfoy. ¿Más tránsfugas¡Por Merlín que no pensaba permitirlo!_

_- ¡Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott! –gritó, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de varita- ¡les doy cinco segundos para volver a sus asientos antes de que les expulse de Hogwarts!_

X

Arthur soltó un bufido. Llevaba más de tres horas allí sentado, con otras tantas por delante. El silencio le agobiaba casi tanto como el dolor, la mirada de Lupin o el gesto desconsolado de su hijo. Y el cuerpo de Harry estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera encontrar consuelo entregándose al llanto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Weasley?

La voz del auror le sobresaltó. Arthur miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con su rostro juvenil que le miraba con preocupación. Compuso una sonrisa y asintió.

- Me encuentro bien, gracias.

- Creo que le convendría salir un momento a tomar aire fresco –añadió el auror, escrutándole con la mirada.

- Ya le he dicho que….

- Acompáñeme.

Lo había dicho sin alterar su tono amable en lo más mínimo, e incluso con una media sonrisa amistosa, pero el cuerpo de Arthur había reaccionado como obedeciendo a una incuestionable orden. Se puso en pie bruscamente, y la sonrisa del auror se amplió.

- ¿Y Tonks? –preguntó, dubitativo.

- Estará bien –aseguró el auror, y miró a Molly- estoy seguro de que a su esposa no le importará echarle un vistazo mientras yo le acompaño afuera.

Molly asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, y el auror, después de corresponderle con una sonrisa, escoltó a Arthur hacia el exterior del silencioso y vacío castillo.

X

_El corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele por la boca mientras subía corriendo el trecho que separaba la mazmorra de Snape hasta el vestíbulo. Una vez allí, se detuvo, inseguro, sin saber a dónde ir, y empezando plantearse si no se había precipitado al salir de la clase del jefe de Slytherin de aquella forma._

_Y en ese momento, un grito, ahogado pero perfectamente audible en el desierto vestíbulo de Hogwarts, le confirmó, para pesar suyo, sus peores sospechas._

_Empezó a subir la escalinata a la mayor velocidad que le permitían las piernas, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de la túnica su varita y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que pudiera encontrar en el piso superior._

_No tardó mucho en localizar la fuente del grito. En cuanto puso un pie en la primera planta, lo vio. Y se quedó paralizado de la impresión._

_Harry estaba a pocos metros, su cuerpo desmadejado sobre el suelo, ensangrentado, molido a golpes. Su brazo colgaba en una postura extraña, y Draco comprendió que alguien se lo había roto._

_Alguien… levantó la cabeza, y vio a Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos le devolvieron la mirada con idéntica expresión estúpida y desconcertada. Flanqueaban el cuerpo de Potter, Greg parecía a punto de agacharse sobre él para sujetarle, y Vince enarbolaba en su enorme mano un objeto alargado y pesado, de madera... su bate de quidditch._

_Una cólera fría se extendió por su ser al comprender lo que habían estado a punto de hacer._

_Levantó la varita._

_- ¡Espera, Draco! –gritó Greg, que, con su lentitud habitual, acababa de darse cuenta de que algo había fallado en su plan. El príncipe de Slytherin estaba allí, los había visto intentando asesinar a Potter, y, además, las órdenes de sus compañeros habían sido tajantes: debían ir desarmados al encuentro de Harry._

_Aunque sus probabilidades de vencer a Draco en un duelo, incluso aunque fuera de dos contra uno, eran francamente escasas, ambos echaron terriblemente de menos su varita mágica cuando los ojos de su compañero de casa, su líder, se convirtieron en dos témpanos de hielo. _

_- No lo hagas –musitó Vince._

_Pero Draco no le escuchó. No había perdón, no había olvido, no había misericordia posible para quien había estado a punto de matar a Harry. Apuntando primero a uno, y después a otro, el príncipe de Slytherin ejecutó su sentencia._

_- ¡Avada Kedavra¡¡Avada Kedavra!! _

_Los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo provocando un estruendo en la vacía planta. Pero a Draco no le importó, ni siquiera pensó que de un momento a otro aparecería un funcionario del Ministerio para detenerle. Mientras Greg y Vincent se desplomaban sobre el suelo, él se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a Harry, soltando la varita a su lado mientras, temeroso de agravar su ya delicado estado, extendía una mano para tocarle._

_- ¡Harry! –llamó, propinando unos golpecitos en el hombro del moreno- ¡Harry¿Puedes oírme?_

_Harry respondió con un débil gemido, e, instantes después, abrió los ojos, enfocándolos con dificultad en el rostro preocupado de Draco._

_Su boca se crispó en una mueca de disgusto._

_- Malfoy… -masculló a duras penas, entrecerrando los ojos con dolor._

_Draco le miró durante unos segundos, ligeramente dolido. Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por el desprecio de Potter. Le rodeó con sus brazos, intentando buscar un sitio por donde poder agarrarlo sin provocarle más daño._

_- ¿Puedes andar? –preguntó-. Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería. Y deprisa._

_Harry no contestó. Con la mano sana apartó a Draco de su cuerpo, apretando los dientes para contener el dolor, consiguió incorporarse y sentarse en el suelo. _

_- Estoy bien –masculló, dirigiendo una mirada de desdén al rubio._

_- Sí, perfectamente –no pudo evitar ironizar Draco, dolido por el rechazo de Harry. Al instante se reprendió a sí mismo y se acercó de nuevo al moreno, tendiéndole la mano._

_Harry alzó las cejas con desprecio._

_- No podrás ponerte en pie tú solo, Potter –indicó Draco fríamente, y Harry comprendió que llevaba razón. _

_A regañadientes le tendió el brazo sano, y Draco le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Después Harry se apartó de él, y ambos bajaron las escaleras en absoluto silencio, el Gryffindor avanzando testarudamente sin ayuda, y el Slytherin resignado a verle sufrir de dolor._

_Tras lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a la enfermería. Draco apoyó una mano en el pomo de la puerta y empezó a girarlo, pero el movimiento del brazo de Harry al apoyarse en su hombro le detuvo._

_Se giró para mirar al moreno, sorprendido del acercamiento… y sólo vio dolor en sus ojos._

_- ¿Por qué, Draco? –musitó Harry, volviendo a llamarle de nuevo por su nombre después de tanto tiempo-. ¿Por qué mandaste a Crabbe y Goyle a por mí¿Tanto… tanto me odias?_

_La garganta de Draco se le secó, al tiempo que sentía como si alguien le hubiese propinado una puñalada en el corazón. Harry pensaba que él era el instigador del ataque. ¿Tan cruel había sido como para que él tuviera razones para pensar eso?_

_Súbitamente comprendió que sí. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido._

_Pero no hubo tiempo para explicaciones, porque la señora Pomfrey eligió ese momento para averiguar que pasaba detrás de la puerta medio abierta. Dio un tirón, y Draco apunto estuvo de caer al suelo._

_- ¡Potter! –gritó, y, sin dar tiempo a más, Harry fue arrastrado hacia el interior de la enfermería mientras Draco, dolido y asustado, rezaba para que se pusiera bien._

_X_

- ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco mientras miraba a su alrededor. Los exteriores de Hogwarts no habían cambiado mucho desde que él estudiaba allí, con la única excepción del Sauce Boxeador, cuya silueta veía perfectamente a pesar de la oscura noche cerrada.

- Pensé que le haría bien salir un poco –añadió el auror segundos después, mirando distraídamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido-. Es opresivo.

Arthur volvió a asentir.

- Tiene razón. Es… asfixiante.

Se miraron, y al instante sintieron que les unía una corriente de empatía. Porque eran los únicos que se sentían capaces de hacer algo más que estar sentados llorando en una silla. Los únicos que no tenían los sentidos embotados por el dolor. El auror por ser completamente ajeno al fallecido; y Arthur porque su condición de miembro de una familia tan prolífica y numerosa como la de los Weasley le había enseñado que había que sobreponerse rápidamente a cualquier desgracia.

El auror extendió la mano.

- Brian Norton –dijo rápidamente-. Perdón por no haberme presentado antes.

- Arthur Weasley –respondió el pelirrojo, estrechando su mano-. Comprendo que las circunstancias no eran las más adecuadas…

Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, y Brian asintió.

- La verdad es que me siento un poco incómodo –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Soy un extraño en medio del dolor de una familia. Entiéndame –se apresuró a aclarar- yo admiraba mucho a Potter, pero no le conocía de nada.

Arthur asintió y esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. A pesar de todo, era capaz de ponerse en la situación del auror y de comprender lo incómodo que a éste le resultaba todo. Velar los muertos de los demás no era agradable para nadie.

- No se preocupe, le entiendo. Y le agradezco que haya venido a cuidar a Tonks.

- Todos estamos muy preocupados por ella –aseguró Brian, dirigiendo una instintiva mirada a la puerta-. Desde que… bueno, desde que pasó lo que pasó… está ausente, no habla. Ni siquiera parece ser consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Arthur asintió de nuevo. El auror pareció titubear unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

- Me gustaría… me gustaría saber qué ocurrió. Qué vio Tonks en la habitación privada de Quien-usted-sabe para que la asustara tanto.

Arthur le miró con una mezcla de asombro y condescendencia. Examinó por primera vez con detenimiento a Brian Norton, y se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que no parecía mucho mayor que su hijo Charlie. El pelo rubio cortado al cepillo y las cicatrices de sus musculosos brazos no lograban disimular su rostro juvenil y algo aniñado, y en sus enormes ojos azules aún brillaba una sombra de miedo. Colocó una mano en su hombro, notando un extraño sentimiento paternal por el joven desconocido.

- Lo que ella vio fue a Harry y a Voldemort matándose mutuamente, y eso para mí ya es lo suficientemente terrorífico –replicó. Al sentir el cuerpo de Brian estremecerse al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo caído, le dio una suave palmada-. Brian, él está muerto, creo que ha llegado el momento de que todos le perdamos el miedo.

Brian intentó sonreír y asintió, pero no cabía duda de que aún estaba aterrado. Arthur se apartó de él, y la idea de volver de nuevo al interior de Hogwarts rondaba ya su mente, cuando el joven auror se giró bruscamente hacia él de nuevo.

- Arthur…

- ¿Sí?

Los ojos azules de Brian brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento… Sé que es una pregunta descortés, pero… Tengo que saberlo, Arthur.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, intrigado por la súbita curiosidad del amable auror.

- ¿El qué quiere saber?

Brian se acercó aún más, clavando la mirada en los ojos del señor Weasley.

- Quiero saber por qué se rumorea que Potter estaba loco.

Arthur contuvo la respiración, y al momento su cerebro se llenó de imágenes. De imágenes desagradables que él recordaba muy recientes. Tragó con fuerza para recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

Brian esperó pacientemente. Cualquier otro que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta a Arthur habría corrido el riesgo de que el siempre paciente señor Weasley le arrancara media dentadura de un puñetazo. Pero Arthur sentía una extraña simpatía por el rubio y encantador Brian Norton, y, además, había algo que le impelía a hablar… _necesitaba_ hablar… todo su ser clamaba por contarle a aquel desconocido los secretos que todos los allegados de Harry Potter habían jurado llevarse a la tumba. Los recuerdos que él mismo se había esforzado por olvidar.

- Todo empezó hace menos de un año… -musitó como un autómata, dejando vagar su mirada por los terrenos de Hogwarts-. El día en el que una conspiración tejida por algunos de los jóvenes mortífagos de la casa Slytherin a punto estuvo de acabar con la vida de Harry…

X

_La clase de Pociones terminó abruptamente cuando Filch, irrumpiendo aceleradamente en la mazmorra, informó en un susurro a Snape que dos de sus estudiantes habían sido encontrado muertos en el primer piso. Sus alumnos vieron por primera vez perder los papeles al jefe de Slytherin, cuando, más pálido de lo habitual y con el rostro desencajado, le preguntó en tono ansioso al conserje si uno de los fallecidos era Draco Malfoy. A punto estuvo de tambalearse de alivio cuando Filch le aseguró que ninguno de los dos estudiantes de Slytherin se parecía en lo más mínimo al señor Malfoy, y, de forma casi indecorosa, dio por terminada la clase y salió precipitadamente de las mazmorras siguiendo a Filch. Los alumnos, desconcertados, empezaron a salir en pequeños grupos al exterior. Los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor juzgaron que era más prudente quedarse en el vestíbulo hasta que alguien les indicase que podían subir. Los de Hufflepuff y Slytherin pensaron que estarían más seguros con sus compañeros que en sus lóbregas mazmorras. Cuando un grupo de alumnos de la casa de las serpientes se encaminó con determinación hasta su sala común, los demás comentaron lo imprudentes que eran. A nadie se le ocurrió pensar que llevaban otra intención que la de atrincherarse en su sala contra el misterioso asesino que andaba suelto por Hogwarts. _

_Nadie vio el rostro asustado de Zabini, ni se fijó en que Nott le obligaba a caminar manteniendo la punta de la varita contra su espalda. Y el grupo de conspiradores partió en busca del que hasta hacía tan sólo unas horas había sido su indiscutible líder._

_X_

- No tenía ni idea de que Potter hubiera estado... comprometido, con Draco Malfoy –comentó Brian, perplejo.

- Yo tampoco –contestó Arthur, cruzándose de brazos-. Me enteré después de que todo ocurriera… Hermione y mi hijo Ron nos contaron a todos que Malfoy y Harry habían estado manteniendo una… difícil relación amorosa justo al final de su sexto curso.

- ¿Difícil? –repitió Brian alzando las cejas.

- Usted se lo puede imaginar, un Gryffindor y un Slyherin, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy con el hijo de James Potter, un futuro mortífago y el gran enemigo de Lord Voldemort. Era una relación imposible desde un principio, y no sólo por el hecho de que fueran dos chicos. Estaban destinados a odiarse desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento, y, durante seis años, así fue. Pero, quién sabe cómo… -suspiró, moviendo la cabeza con desconcierto- acabaron juntos.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás? –preguntó suavemente el auror, con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

- Sólo se lo dijo a mi hijo y a Hermione Granger, y ellos se lo tomaron todo lo mal que puede usted suponer –musitó Arthur con la mirada perdida en algún punto de las altas almenas de Hogwarts-. Le dijeron que Malfoy le estaba engañando, le instaron a que cortase la relación.

- ¿Y qué hizo Harry?

- Se negó. Defendió a Malfoy con tal fervor que acabó llegando a las manos con mi hijo… -apretó los dientes en una mueca de disgusto-. Cuando llegó el verano, no se hablaban, y siguieron sin dirigirse la palabra hasta septiembre. Y entonces…

- ¿Entonces? –insistió Brian, totalmente capturado por la historia.

Arthur volvió a suspirar.

- Malfoy cortó su relación con Harry poco antes de volver al colegio.

- ¿Le escribió una carta?

Arthur asintió, y, cerrando los ojos, recordó el día en el que Harry se había negado a bajar a desayunar, alegando estar enfermo. Cuando su hijo salió de la habitación tenía el rostro crispado y corroboró sin mucho convencimiento la excusa de Harry.

- Una cruel carta en la que le confesaba que no sentía nada por él, que su relación sólo había sido producto de una apuesta con algunos compañeros de casa, y que ya no tenía tiempo para seguir con esas tonterías.

- ¿Qué hizo Potter?

- Quedó destrozado. Le envió una lechuza tras otra a Malfoy, y en cada una de las ocasiones no recibió más respuesta que sus propias cartas, aún selladas, sin abrir. Días después, según tengo entendido, intentó hablar con él en el expreso de Hogwarts... al verle, Malfoy se limitó a burlarse de él delante de todos sus compañeros, y después pasó de largo. No volvió a dirigirle una mirada en todo el curso.

Brian asintió, pensativo.

- ¿Y por qué entonces, meses después, corrió a salvar la vida de Potter¿cómo supo que estaba en peligro?

Arthur suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Me temo, Brian, que ése es un secreto que ambos se llevaron a la tumba.

X

_Draco caminaba pensativo por las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Una lágrima solitaria había bajado por su mejilla, dejando un reguero de humedad en su blanca piel. La limpió distraídamente mientras suspiraba, ensimismado en sus pensamientos._

_Harry... era cierto que se había portado mal con él, de manera despreciable incluso. Pero... si tan sólo pudiera hacerle entender que todo aquello había obedecido a una razón... que lo había hecho por él, sólo por él..._

_Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. No, ni una sola palabra escaparía de sus labios sellados. Ya que había hecho el sacrificio de renunciar a la persona a la que más quería, pensaba llegar hasta el final._

_Aunque él le odiara por ello._

_Entonces, escuchó ruido de pasos retumbando sus espaldas. Y en aquel momento, sólo entonces, recordó que acababa de convertirse, no sólo en un asesino buscado por el Ministerio, sino en un proscrito entre los de su propia casa._

_Se había delatado de manera incontestable al asesinar a Crabbe y Goyle para salvar la vida de Harry._

_Y el lugar en donde se encontraba era precisamente el último sitio en el que debería estar: las mazmorras de Hogwarts._

_- Hola, Draco -interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz femenina, fría, hostil._

_Y Draco comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde para escapar._

_Se giró tranquilamente, convirtiendo su rostro en una máscara de piedra. _

_- Hola, Pansy -contestó con calma, enfrentándose con la cabeza alta y la mirada orgullosa a la docena de Slytherins que le rodeaban._

_Sintió una punzada de dolor al reconocer a Blaise entre ellos. Pese a que él también intentaba ocultar lo que sentía, el sudor perlaba su frente, delatando su miedo. _

_- ¿Algo que decir en tu favor? -preguntó Nott, acercándose a él con aire amenazador._

_Draco movió la cabeza de lado a lado._

_- No -declaró llanamente, cruzándose de brazos. Ni siquiera podía recurrir a su varita, puesto que recordaba perfectamente haberla dejado abandonada en el primer piso. Se limitó a esperar, dispuesto a no temblar, a no mostrar ni un solo indicio del miedo que sentía._

_Nott emitió un gruñido sarcástico, e hizo una seña a Millicent. Bulstrode empujó a Blaise hacia delante, obligándole a avanzar hacia Draco._

_- ¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Draco, sintiendo de nuevo aquella fría cólera que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo-. ¿Veritaserum¿Oclumancia?_

_- Veritaserum -replicó Pansy, saboreando las palabras. _

_Blaise se estremeció. _

_- ¿Por qué? -preguntó de nuevo Draco._

_- Porque yo sospechaba de ti -replicó Pansy, sonriendo con malicia-. Al fin y al cabo, eras mi prometido y jamás te había visto interesado, no ya en mí, sino en mujer alguna. Pero muchas mañanas te veía en la mesa de Slytherin bostezando de sueño y con la mirada perdida, y comprendí que estabas con alguien._

_Draco cerró los ojos durante un instante, y después asintió, maldiciendo en silencio su propia torpeza. Para cuando volvió a mirarles, los Slytherins ya le rodeaban, formando en torno a él un círculo siniestro y sediento de sangre. Draco no se alteró, ni siquiera cuando Pansy se destacó del grupo, pavoneándose a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro._

_- Te ofrecimos la oportunidad de seguir, Draco. De vivir y continuar siendo nuestro líder a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso._

_Draco esbozó una mueca burlona en el rostro._

_- ¿Es que pensabas que todo iba a ser tan fácil, Parkinson¿En serio creías que, mandando a Greg y a Vincent para que mataran a Harry, lo ibas a solucionar todo¿De verdad pensabas que iba a estar quieto mientras esos dos brutos le mataban a golpes? Te creía más sutil._

_Pansy soltó un bufido._

_- Si lo hubieran matado mediante maldiciones, habríamos corrido el riesgo de que el Ministerio detectase que se estaban realizando imperdonables en Hogwarts y que intervinieran antes de tiempo._

_Draco soltó una carcajada irónica._

_- Porque, por supuesto, tu idea de matar a Harry no consistía en un simple Avada Kedavra -adivinó, taladrando a Pansy con los témpanos de hielo que ahora eran sus ojos-. Primero había que hacerle sufrir... media docena de crucios, quizá... Pero eso habría atraído inmediatamente al Ministerio, así que darle una paliza antes de abrirle la cabeza a golpes era la mejor opción. No esperaba menos de ti, Parkinson._

_Draco sintió de nuevo que la rabia crecía en su interior ante la sonrisa ladina con la que le contestó Pansy. Respiró profundamente, una, dos veces, hasta que consiguió serenarse. No iba a darles el placer de verle perder los papeles. Como le había enseñado su padre, un Malfoy jamás se derrumbaba. Ni siquiera en los que, con toda seguridad, eran sus últimos minutos de vida._

_- Démonos prisa -apremió Nott, mirando nerviosamente a sus espaldas. Aún no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la solitaria mazmorra, pero los profesores tardarían poco en encontrar la varita de Malfoy, y entonces, empezarían a buscar a su propietario._

_Pansy asintió._

_- En definitiva, te dimos una oportunidad y la rechazaste. Y ahora pagarás por ello, Draco._

_Draco casi esperó ver surgir de un momento a otro el rayo verde de la varita de su prometida. En cambio, Pansy miró a Bulstrode, quien empujó de nuevo a Blaise. Las rodillas de Zabini fallaron, y el mejor amigo de Draco cayó al suelo, tragando con fuerza para intentar mantener la calma._

_Si hubo un momento en el que la fachada de Malfoy estuvo a punto de resquebrajarse, sin duda fue aquél. Blaise levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos encontraron los de Draco. Ambos se pidieron perdón mutuamente por la mirada: el moreno, por haber caído en la trampa del veritaserum; el rubio, por haberle expuesto de aquel modo. Por haberle confiado un secreto que, al final, iba a costarle la vida._

_Pansy apoyó la varita en la espalda de Blaise, y el Slytherin inspiró profundamente. Al sentir que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de perder el control, Draco llamó su atención._

_- Mírame, Blaise -urgió, sin importarle las burlas que surgieron del cordón de Slytherins-. Mírame y no tengas miedo._

_Y Blaise obedeció la orden de Draco, como llevaba haciendo desde que ambos eran dos críos de corta edad que jugaban a perseguir elfos en la Mansión Malfoy. Le había seguido durante diecisiete años, y ni siquiera entonces, en su momento final, pensaba fallarle. Fiel hasta la muerte, Blaise clavó sus ojos en Draco, y dejó que la mirada gris de su mejor amigo llenase su ser, haciéndole olvidar el miedo, la muerte que se acercaba a él a pasos agigantados._

_Draco contempló con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo cómo Blaise encontraba aún fuerzas para levantar orgullosamente la barbilla, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con Draco. Y, cuando Pansy masculló la maldición asesina, decepcionada por no ver a Blaise Zabini llorar y patalear por su vida, Malfoy vio la luz de la vida desaparecer de los ojos de su más querido amigo, al tiempo que su cuerpo caía, desmadejado, a sus pies._

_- Te echaré de menos -musitó, permitiéndose retirar con su aristocrática mano el pelo moreno de Blaise que le caía sobre la frente. Cuidadosamente cerró sus ojos, y, tras una última mirada que evidenciaba todo lo que había llegado a sentir por su amigo, se puso en pie._

_Al instante sintió una mano en su hombro. Una mole se había colocado a su lado, y, al levantar la cabeza, Draco vio el rostro del macizo Montague. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Pansy, Nott y el resto de cabecillas se habían retirado, y que habían sido sustituidos por los mortífagos más fornidos, la mayoría pertenecientes al equipo de quidditch. Algunos llevaban bates de golpeador, otros flexionaban los músculos y se arremangaban las túnicas. Y sus ademanes no eran muy amistosos._

_Draco suspiró profundamente y miró de nuevo a Montague._

_Y el cazador le devolvió una siniestra sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse desde lo más profundo de su ser._

X

- Entonces¿su locura fue provocada por Malfoy? -preguntó Brian.

- Su locura empezó esa misma noche -explicó Arthur, dejándose caer en un escalón, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

X

_Harry despertó bruscamente. Le había parecido escuchar que alguien le llamaba, aunque, cuando abrió los ojos, comprendió que era del todo imposible. Estaba en la enfermería, a solas, y, por la intensidad con la que la luz de la luna bañaba las paredes que quedaban frente a la hilera de ventanas, pasaban unas horas de la medianoche._

_Entonces, le vio._

_Una figura había aparecido a los pies de su cama. Una figura estática, inmóvil, cuya silueta apenas se perfilaba sobre la profunda oscuridad. Durante un instante, sintió un acceso de terror que le dejó paralizado, incapaz de mover un músculo. Entonces, la débil luz arrancó un reflejo plateado del cabello del recién llegado, y Harry le reconoció._

_- Draco, me has dado un susto de muerte -protestó mientras se colocaba las gafas, tan aliviado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que acababa de volver a llamarle por su nombre._

_Draco no contestó. Dio un paso al frente, y la luz bañó sus facciones. Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado no sólo de que Draco le visitara a media noche, sino de que llevase aún el uniforme del colegio en perfecto estado de revista, la corbata impecablemente colocada sobre la camisa, la túnica con el botón abrochado sobre el pecho._

_El Slytherin no habló. Se limitó a mirarle intensamente, en silencio, de forma que Harry empezó a sentirse extrañamente incómodo. Se incorporó en la cama._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, intentando poner fin a su mutismo. _

_- He venido a hablar contigo. _

_- En todo el día no has aparecido por aquí, y Ron y Hermione juran que no te han visto por ningún lado. ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? -preguntó Harry, fingiéndose molesto._

_- No -declaró rotundamente Draco, y, por alguna razón, Harry sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su tono de voz._

_- Está bien -concedió el Gryffindor, intrigado por saber qué quería Draco-. Habla._

_Un hondo suspiro estremeció el cuerpo del rubio._

_- Te mentí en aquella carta -declaró, y Harry dio un respingo en la cama, sobresaltado. No se le había ocurrido que Draco quisiera sacar aquel tema, pero así era-. No es cierto que te estuviera engañando, ni que todo empezara por una apuesta con Blaise. No es cierto que no te quisiera._

_- Entonces¿por qué lo hiciste? -replicó bruscamente Harry, boquiabierto._

_- Porque, ese mismo verano, recibí la Marca. Resulta irónico que tenga que decirte esto precisamente a ti, pero tú no sabes lo que significa estar en presencia de Voldemort. Él lee tu mente, tus pensamientos, y la única forma de evitarlo es librándote de toda emoción, de todo sentimiento. No quería seguir el riesgo de seguir contigo... de seguir contigo y que él descubriera que te amaba. Entonces me habría sacado todos tus secretos... me habría utilizado para acabar contigo._

_Harry le miró, atónito. Todavía tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar._

_- Entonces¿no fuiste tú quien envió a Crabbe y a Goyle? -preguntó en un susurro._

_- Si hubiera sido yo, no me habría molestado en ir a rescatarte luego -señaló Draco sin inmutarse._

_Harry recordó la forma en la que Draco había matado, sin dudar un solo instante, a los dos gorilas de Slytherin que habían sido sus fieles guardianes durante toda su vida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con él. Draco había corrido a salvarle la vida... y él le había rechazado y acusado sin contemplaciones._

_- Perdóname, Draco -pidió, mirando al rubio con ojos suplicantes-. Por favor..._

_Impulsivamente, extendió los brazos hacia él en la oscuridad. Durante unos segundos, le pareció que Draco titubeaba, y temió que volviera a rechazarle. Pero, para alivio suyo, un instante después el cuerpo del Slytherin se había acomodado entre sus brazos, Draco se había sentado en el borde de su cama y sus labios, después de mucho tiempo de separación, volvieron a buscarse y a encontrarse._

_Harry saboreó a Draco sin prisa, sintiéndose feliz por volver a tener al rubio allí, abrazado a su cuerpo. Las manos de Draco se enroscaron en su cintura, y, al subirle ligeramente la camiseta del pijama, Harry notó que estaban casi frías al tacto. Le abrazó fuertemente, otorgándole su calor, masajeando suavemente su espalda._

_- ¿Hacía mucho frío ahí fuera? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa, besando la helada mejilla de Draco._

_- Sí -replicó con solemnidad. Después, acalló al moreno volviendo a besarle con pasión._

_Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, acompasando sus respiraciones, dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a acostumbrarse al abrazo del otro._

_- ¿Por qué vinieron Crabbe y Goyle a por mí, Draco? -preguntó Harry, aunque ya no había ni rastro de acusación en su voz, sólo curiosidad-. Es decir, yo ya sé que me odiaban, pero jamás me habían atacado de esa forma tan... tan violenta._

_Escuchó cómo el Slytherin suspiraba, y se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, expectante. Draco aún tardó unos segundos en contestar._

_- Yo... verás, hace tiempo que yo le confesé a Zabini lo que sentía por ti -explicó torpemente, intentando no pensar demasiado en Blaise-. Por lo visto, mis compañeros sospechaban. Y, ayer, Pansy le engañó para que tomara veritaserum..._

_Harry asintió, acariciando el lacio pelo rubio del Slytherin._

_- Menos mal que me encontraste. Si no hubiera sido por ti... -murmuró, llevándose instintivamente la mano al rostro, aún magullado por los puñetazos de sus enemigos._

_- No pienses más en eso -ordenó Draco, dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la rodilla-. Ellos ya no podrán volver a hacerte daño. Y yo me encargaré personalmente de que nadie más te ponga una sola mano encima._

_De repente, el Gryffindor cayó en la cuenta de que Draco había asesinado a dos personas, había utilizado la más imperdonable de las maldiciones y al parecer seguía tan tranquilo en Hogwars. Miró a la puerta de la enfermería, repentinamente angustiado, imaginando a un siniestro funcionario del Ministerio agazapado en la oscuridad esperando el momento de saltar sobre Draco y llevárselo para siempre._

_- Draco... ¿te va a pasar algo por haber matado a Crabbe y a Goyle? -preguntó, ansioso, agarrando sin darse cuenta la pechera de la túnica de Draco- ¿Les has dicho que fue para protegerme¿lo has hecho, verdad? Yo puedo testificar, estoy dispuesto a ir y apoyar tu versión, haré lo que sea..._

_Conmovido. Draco esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y besó la frente del moreno. Éste casi esperaba que de un momento a otro un dementor entrase por la puerta para sorber el alma de Draco._

_- No te preocupes por nada, Harry -le tranquilizó Draco, y, para disgusto del aludido, se puso en pie- tan sólo descansa._

_Harry le miró, sorprendido. ¿Iba a irse, dejándole solo¿tan pronto?_

_Extendió el brazo y agarró la túnica de Draco. Ahora que le había recuperado, no quería volver a perderle. Quería tenerle a su lado toda la noche, para asegurarse de que él estaba bien, para cerciorarse de que una tropa de aurores no iba a aparecer por allí para apresar a Draco Malfoy y arrastrarlo a Azkaban._

_- No te vayas, Draco. No te vayas todavía. No me dejes solo._

_Draco le miró, y, durante un segundo, sus ojos mostraron una tristeza tan honda que Harry no alcanzó a definir. Después, sonrió, y se inclinó hacia el Gryffindor para besarle suavemente en los labios._

_- Tengo que irme, Harry -declaró._

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Tengo que irme -se limitó a repetir Draco con firmeza._

_- No, todavía no -se quejó Harry, sin soltar a Draco- no me abandones aún._

_De nuevo aquella extraña expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Draco, que se inclinó sobre él, agarrándole suavemente de los hombros hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a milímetros de distancia._

_- Pase lo que pase, Harry, yo nunca te abandonaré -declaró en tono solemne, y tras sus ojos grises subyacía una auténtica tormenta de sentimientos que a duras penas podía disimular-. Recuérdalo, Harry. Pese a todo lo que digan, pese a todo lo que veas, recuerda siempre que yo nunca me separaré de ti. Te lo juro._

_Sorprendido, Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Draco, con una rapidez asombrosa, ya se había puesto en pie y se había alejado de la cama, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la enfermería. _

_Tan rápidamente como si nunca hubiera estado allí._

_Resignado, Harry se dejó caer sobre su lecho. Y, cuando por fin concilió el sueño, la última frase de Draco aún retumbaba, extrañamente desconcertante, en su mente..._

X

- No sé qué le ocurrió realmente aquella noche, Brian, pero sin duda fue ése el momento en el que empezó a volverse loco. Estaba totalmente convencido de que Malfoy le seguía amando...

Emitió un hondo suspiro. Brian Norton, sentado a su lado, le miró sin disimular su curiosidad.

- Pero¿cómo puede amarte alguien que ya está muerto? -terminó Arthur, sin disimular su desasosiego.

- ¿Le dijeron que Malfoy había muerto? -preguntó Norton, alzando una ceja.

Arthur asintió.

- Al principio, ni Ron ni Hermione quisieron decirle nada. Los dos sabían que, a pesar de todo, Harry seguía loco por el único hijo de los Malfoy. Pero, a la mañana siguiente, cuando fueron a verle, lo primero que hizo Harry fue confesarles, en tono confidencial, y con los ojos brillantes, que Draco había ido a verle en mitad de la noche para decirle que le seguía queriendo.

- Menudo panorama -corroboró Brian, imaginándose la escena- ¿cómo reaccionaron su hijo y Granger?

- Imagínese, Brian. Hermione se derrumbó, y Ron no tuvo más remedio que decirle a Harry la verdad.

- ¿La verdad?

- Que Draco había muerto aquella misma tarde, cuando sus compañeros Slytherins le habían descubierto en las mazmorras -puntualizó Arthur- Que su cuerpo destrozado había sido encontrado junto con el de Blaise Zabini, y que probablemente ambos habían muerto con minutos de diferencia.

- ¿La maldición asesina? -preguntó Brian.

- Zabini sí. Él tuvo suerte. Malfoy... Draco Malfoy sufrió en sus carnes la tortura que en principio había estado reservada a Harry. Algunos de los más brutos miembros de Slytherin le mataron a golpes. Cuando le encontraron, estaba irreconocible..

Norton se estremeció, quizá por el frío que empezaba a calar sus huesos, quizá por la horrible historia... cerró los ojos, pero eso no impidió que las palabras de Arthur Weasley siguieran penetrando en su cerebro.

- Murió finalmente cuando alguien le golpeó con un bate de quidditch en plena frente -suspiró-. Pobre chico...

Norton contuvo otro escalofrío.

- ¿Qué hizo Potter cuando se enteró?

- En un principio se negó a creerlo. Además, estaba tan grave que ni siquiera pudo abandonar la enfermería para ir a su funeral... Cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama, hacía dos días que habían enterrado a Malfoy.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces ocurrió lo más escalofriante de todo... -confesó Arthur, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba el vello que recubría sus brazos-. Conseguimos un permiso especial para llevar a Harry al cementerio. Fuimos mi hijo Ron, Hermione, Remus Lupin y yo.

Arthur hizo una pausa, y, con gesto distraído, se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas. Brian esperó pacientemente unos segundos antes de volver a presionarle.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? -preguntó suavemente- ¿qué pasó en el cementerio?

- Le acompañamos a la puerta -musitó Arthur, rememorando- y, una vez allí, ordenamos a Ron y Hermione que le llevasen hasta la tumba de Malfoy. Harry seguía sin creerse que él estuviera muerto, a pesar de que todo el mundo así se lo había confirmado...

- ¿Le llevaron hasta allí?

- Sí. Le enseñaron la lápida con su nombre. Harry a punto estuvo de desmayarse de la impresión, y, una vez pasado el susto inicial, Hermione y mi hijo le dejaron llorando sobre la tumba de Draco, y discretamente se retiraron hacia la entrada... -Arthur se detuvo. Se frotó el antebrazo distraídamente y Brian advirtió que tenía el vello de punta.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? -insistió- ¿por qué le asusta tanto recordarlo?

- Porque... cuando Harry volvió de nuevo a la puerta del cementerio, media hora después...

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde eso, volvió a estremecerse de pena al recordar la sonrisa de Harry, el brillo de demencial alegría que brillaba en sus ojos.

- Estaba feliz -confesó al fin, mirando a Brian con el rostro desencajado-. No sé qué demonios le ocurrió allí dentro, pero, tenga esto bien claro, Brian: cuando salió de visitar la tumba del que era el amor de su vida, Harry Potter estaba tan feliz como un niño en su primera visita a Honeydukes.

X

Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Las letras bailaban en su mente. _Draco Lucius Malfoy_, esculpido en relieve sobre el negro mármol. Tres palabras que se negaba a creer, a pesar de que, aún sobre las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, las leía perfectamente grabadas sobre la lápida de la tumba que tenía enfrente._

_Se arrodilló, sintiendo en sus manos el tacto frío del mármol. El tacto de la muerte. No podía ser, se negaba a creerlo... Él no podía haberle abandonado... No tan pronto..._

_- Draco... -balbuceó entre sollozos, derramando lágrimas sobre la tierra que cubría el cuerpo de su novio-. Dijiste que no te irías... Juraste que nunca me abandonarías..._

_- Y no te he abandonado._

_Un grito de sorpresa perforó el sepulcral silencio del cementerio, y, por segunda vez en apenas diez minutos, Harry estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra el césped artificial, y sólo entonces miró arriba._

_Draco le miraba. Draco Malfoy, allí, junto a la lápida que llevaba su nombre. La ironía de la situación plasmaba una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

_Harry volvió a sentir el terror que había experimentado la noche en la que Draco había aparecido de improviso a los pies de su cama. Sólo entonces comprendió por qué se había asustado tanto: de alguna forma, instintivamente, su subsconsciente había sabido que el ser con el que estaba hablando no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos._

_- Tú... estás muerto..._

_Draco amplió su irónica sonrisa._

_- Ya. Bueno, nadie es perfecto -replicó apoyándose sobre su propia lápida con gesto indolente._

_Harry se levantó del suelo a duras penas, apelando a todo su valor. Las piernas le temblaban, y su primer instinto fue salir corriendo todo lo deprisa que pudiera hacia la puerta del cementerio. Llamar a gritos a alguien. Abrazarse a la primera persona que encontrara y decirle que acababa de vera Draco, que acababa de hablar con un espectro..._

_- Harry, soy yo -le interrumpió Draco como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Dejó de sonreír, y se acercó a él, tan solemne como la noche en la que había ido a visitarle-. No tengas miedo de mí, por favor. Sabes que yo jamás te haría daño._

_Algo en la expresión de Draco le indicó que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Venciendo al miedo, se acercó e él, titubeante, aún controlando a duras penas el temblor de sus piernas. Sin saber si lo que estaba frente a él era su novio muerto, un fantasma o un horrendo ser que había tomado su forma y se disponía a atraerle para después arrastrarle con él a su mundo de tinieblas. _

_No le importaba. Incluso eso merecería la pena si, por un instante, volvía a sentir que tenía a Draco de nuevo con él._

_Draco Malfoy, o la extraña criatura que pretendía ser Draco Malfoy, sonrió de nuevo, condescendiente, cuando Harry, armándose de todo su valor de Gryffindor, extendió el brazo hacia él. Casi esperaba ver su mano traspasar limpiamente su cuerpo, como hacía con el fantasma de Sir Nicholas, pero, para alivio suyo, sus dedos no sólo no le traspasaron, sino que se toparon con su piel, suave y firme. Viva._

_Alzó la cabeza y miró a Draco, intentando atisbar una respuesta en esos ojos que Harry sabía que no eran reales. En ese rostro cuyo verdadero propietario descansaba bajo la tierra que pisaban sus pies._

_- ¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó, apretando su brazo con fuerza.- Estás muerto. Te han enterrado aquí mismo -dijo, señalando la tumba con un movimiento de cabeza. De repente, una luz se encendió en su mente, y miró a Draco, esperanzado-. ¿Acaso fingiste tu propia muerte¿Dejaste un cadáver con tu forma y huiste?_

_La débil sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry al pensar en la posibilidad de que Draco estuviese vivo se esfumó cuando éste negó con la cabeza. Tomando a su vez al moreno del brazo, Draco contestó, con voz firme, segura y serena._

_- Estoy muerto, Harry. _

_Harry sintió un escalofrío, pero no se apartó de él. _

_Muerto o no, le seguía amando._

_- Entonces¿qué eres? Eres demasiado corpóreo para ser un espíritu..._

_- ¿Les dijiste a los demás que fui a verte la otra noche? -preguntó Draco por toda respuesta, simulando no haber escuchado la observación de Harry._

_El Gryffindor asintió, y desvió la mirada._

_- ¿Y? -insistió el Slytherin._

_- Me dijeron que estaba loco. Que sufría alucinaciones. Que no... que no eras real... Que eras un producto de mi mente..._

_Harry se detuvo, y volvió a mirar a Draco. La primera vez que se lo habían dicho, se había negado a creerlo, arguyendo que Malfoy seguía vivo. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba viendo su lápida con sus propios ojos, se preguntaba si ellos tenían razón. Si su mente, incapaz de aceptar la muerte de Draco, engañaba a sus sentidos, haciéndole creer que él seguía allí._

_La incertidumbre se reflejó en los ojos esmeralda del moreno. Malfoy leyó sus pensamientos, y volvió a sonreír._

_- ¿Y tú qué piensas, Harry?_

_El aludido movió la cabeza con desconcierto._

_- No lo sé, Draco. Sólo sé que estás muerto, y que, en teoría no deberías de estar aquí. A no ser que fueras un inferius o un fantasma, y me parece que no es el caso._

_- No. No soy un inferi, ni tampoco un fantasma como el Barón Sanguinario o Sir Nicholas. Yo no elegí vagar eternamente en la tierra. Quiero completar el túnel, quiero saber qué hay más allá de la muerte._

_- Entonces... ¿qué haces aquí? -de repente, una idea cruzó su mente-. Puedo... ¿puedo traer a Ron y a Hermione para que te vean? Así sabré que eres real, que no te estoy imaginando._

_Sintió una enorme desilusión cuando Draco negó vehementemente con la cabeza._

_- No. Nadie puede verme. Nadie excepto tú._

_La alegría de Harry se diluyó de repente, al darse cuenta de la realidad. La sombra de la decepción se reflejó en su rostro. Evidentemente, aquello no era real. Draco no estaba allí, y él no estaba hablando con nadie que no fuera un producto de su cerebro. _

_Simplemente, se estaba volviendo loco._

_- Supongo a mi mente también le cuesta aceptar que estás muerto._

_Le miró con tristeza, pero el gesto de Draco no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Inconscientemente el cuerpo del moreno se había ido acercando al de Malfoy, y ahora los rostros de ambos estaban a apenas un par de centímetros de distancia._

_- Puedes pensar lo que quieras... -musitó Draco, con la mirada clavada en sus labios-. Puedes creerlos cuando te dicen que estás loco... puedes intentar convencerte a ti mismo de que no soy real... de que esto... -Draco avanzó lo justo para besarle suavemente, retirándose inmediatamente- de que esto de lo has imaginado... Puedes pensar que soy un producto de tu mente o..._

_- ¿O?_

_Draco avanzó hacia él de nuevo, y enroscó sus brazos en torno a su cintura. Harry contuvo la respiración al sentir el cuerpo de Draco, quizá algo más frío de lo normal pero sólido, su piel firme, sus ojos brillantes, la familiar suavidad de su pelo... Casi sin darse cuenta, había apoyado la mano en su nuca y le estaba besando, y Harry comprobó que su sabor seguía siendo también el mismo._

_Tras unos segundos, Draco rompió el beso y volvió a clavar sus ojos grises en los suyos._

_- O puedes pensar que, si mi presencia te hace feliz, no importa tanto si soy o no un producto de tu mente. Puedes pensar que me necesitas tanto que no puedes resignarte a perderme... Puedes pensar, Harry, que si aún estoy aquí es porque te prometí que nunca te abandonaría. _

_Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas. Acarició su pelo rubio, agradecido, antes de volver a atrapar sus labios en un profundo beso. Sí, Draco Lucius Malfoy había muerto hacía un par de días, en un oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, cuando su compañero Warrington le había estrellado un bate de quidditch en la cabeza en mitad de una soberana paliza. Pero, por alguna razón inexplicable para él, Draco volvía a estar allí, entre sus brazos. Y Harry no siguió torturándose, dilucidando si estaba loco no no, si el Slytherin era real o no. Se limitó a estrechar más fuerte a Draco, contento de que, fuera lo que fuera, hubiera decidido que todavía no había llegado el momento de _apartarse para siempre de su lado.

X

Arthur se puso en pie, emitiendo un hondo suspiro de pesar.

- La realidad es que se volvió loco -declaró de forma rotunda, mirando al auror-. Durante los meses que transcurrieron desde la muerte de Malfoy hasta la suya propia, fue visto en ocasiones hablando solo, sonriendo, dirigiendo miradas a un ser invisible.

- Un ser que él identificaba como Draco Malfoy -apuntó Brian en tono incrédulo.

Arthur asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Estaba completamente seguro de que, de alguna forma, seguía junto a él. De que había algo que seguía atando al difunto hijo de los Malfoy al mundo de los vivos... -volvió a suspirar-. En poco tiempo todo Hogwarts pensaba que estaba loco, y, salvo Ron y Hermione, los alumnos le evitaban y procuraban no tratar demasiado con él. Pasó prácticamente solo los últimos meses de su vida.

- Es una pena -comentó Brian, moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre.

- Sí que lo es, sí -corroboró Arthur Weasley, dirigiéndose a la entrada-. Espero que, donde quiera que estén, hayan vuelto a encontrarse... y esta vez, de verdad.

El pelirrojo hizo ademán de entrar de nuevo en el colegio, y, al notar que el auror no le seguía, se detuvo.

Brian estaba de pie, al pie de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del Bosque. Sus cejas rubias estaban fruncidas en un gesto pensativo, mientras se recolocaba la túnica con ademán distraído.

- ¿Brian? -le llamó, sorprendido- ¿no va a volver adentro?

Una sensación familiar asaltó a Arthur mientras veía el delicado y hermoso rostro del auror girarse hacia él a la tenue luz que reinaba en los exteriores del colegio. No eran sólo sus rasgos, sino también el gesto adusto, la elegancia con la que, aún sucio, portaba el uniforme. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de recordar con quién relacionaba al joven Norton, éste habló y Weasley perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Voy enseguida, Arthur. Tengo que informar a mi jefe de que Tonks está bien... ¿le importa...?

Arthur movió la cabeza. Anotó mentalmente preguntar a Norton más tarde si era pariente de algún funcionario del Ministerio, y, con un vago gesto de despedida, entró en Hogwarts, de nuevo hacia la deprimente sala donde se velaban los restos mortales de Harry Potter.

Brian esperó unos segundos hasta que vio la figura de Arthur desaparecer en la penumbra del interior de Hogwarts. Después, se alejó unos pasos de la puerta del colegio y emitió un fuerte y modulado silbido.

Mientras esperaba a que acudiese su fiel lechuza, el auror pensó, no sin cierto cinismo, en la incredulidad de Arthur. Weasley pensaba que Potter se había vuelto loco tras la muerte de Malfoy. Y Brian sabía que no era cierto.

Porque no por nada él había sido uno de los alumnos preferidos de Snape en Hogwarts, uno de los mejores estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin y uno de los pocos privilegiados que habían recibido clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia del gran profesor de Pociones. Gran parte de su título de auror se lo debía a los esfuerzos de Severus Snape, que se había sentido identificado en aquel joven inteligente de orígenes mestizos que luchaba por su sueño contra viento y marea... aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a toda su familia para conseguirlo.

Su lechuza apareció de la nada, posándose en su hombro. Brian la acarició con una mano mientras, con la otra, buscaba un trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo. Después, apoyándose en uno de los escalones, escribió una breve misiva.

_Querida tía,_

_Gracias a las enseñanzas de Severus (y a unas gotas de veritaserum), he conseguido que Arthur Weasley me lo contara todo. Tus sospechas eran ciertas: Draco estuvo saliendo con Potter. Cortó con él en el verano, y, aunque eso es algo que el Weasley no sabe, supongo que tendría algo que ver con la Marca Tenebrosa que Lucius le obligó a tomar. Ahora sabes por qué Draco estuvo tan deprimido en aquella época._

_También he entrado en la mente de Tonks, que como sabes fue la única que logró estar presente en la lucha entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso. Y puedo asegurarte que los rumores mienten: Harry no estaba loco, ni mucho menos. He visto los recuerdos de Tonks, y sé que Draco, aún muerto, acompañó a Potter hasta su último aliento._

_Perdona que no te de más detalles, pero es algo demasiado delicado para explicártelo en una carta. Espero que logres sobrevivir a tu enfermedad lo justo para que pueda ir y explicártelo personalmente._

_Si algo ocurre, si el cáncer te devora antes de que pueda volverte a ver... Tía Narcissa, prométeme que dejarás de torturarte pensando en él. A pesar de su difícil infancia, a pesar de su muerte prematura, hubo una época en la que tu hijo fue feliz. Piensa en eso cuando te llegue la hora, y piensa también en que esté donde esté descansa ahora en paz. Espero que, al leer esta carta, tú también encuentres, al fin, la tranquilidad que mereces._

_Un abrazo de tu sobrino,_

_Brian Norton Malfoy_

Después de garabatear apresuradamente la dirección, Brian se puso en pie y entró en el colegio. No le importaba pasar el resto de la noche allí, velando por Tonks. Le caía bien la auror: al fin y al cabo, eran parientes lejanos. Y sus antecedentes eran también bastante similares: Nymphadora era la hija de una Black que se había casado con un muggle, y él era el hijo de una Malfoy, una prima de Lucius que había cometido el error de enamorarse y casarse con un abogado muggle, Nathaniel Norton. Su madre había muerto al poco de nacer él, y su padre olvidó todo lo relacionado con la magia hasta que en su pulcro hogar, entre misivas de su bufete y cartas del colegio de abogados, se coló un sobre con el nombre de su hijo y la dirección de Hogwarts.

Ni que decir tiene que los Malfoy repudiaron a su familiar descarriado y a su hijo mestizo, y Brian no supo nada más de ellos hasta que, en la ceremonia de apertura de su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, dio un bote en su banco al escuchar que un tal "Malfoy, Draco" era llamado a pasar bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando le vio, no tuvo duda alguna: el pequeño rubito de modales aristocráticos y un poco arrogantes que fue enviado ipso facto a Slytherin tenía que pertenecer a la única familia Malfoy que él conocía.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió a hablar con él hasta un par de años después, cuando Draco se había convertido ya en un miembro muy popular de la casa de Slytherin. Cometió el error de abordar a su primo cuando estaba charlando con sus amigos, y, si no se burlaron demasiado de él, fue porque, al fin y al cabo, Brian era ya alumno de sexto año y prefecto para más señas. Horas después, cuando ya había despotricado mentalmente de toda la familia Malfoy y se había propuesto a sí mismo olvidarse para siempre de ellos, fue Draco quien se tomó la molestia de buscarle a él, asegurándose de que nadie les escuchara. En privado, se disculpó y argumentó que no quería que su padre supiera que aceptaba al hijo de su odiada pariente. Y, aunque nunca llegaron a ser amigos íntimos debido a la diferencia de edad, los dos primos congeniaron desde ese momento.

De ahí a conocer en secreto a Narcissa, hubo un paso. Y con ella la relación terminó siendo tan estrecha que acabó considerándola su tía, y ella le trató siempre como a un sobrino más... por supuesto sin que su marido se enterara.

Ahora que Narcissa estaba agonizando, Brian había accedido de buen grado a proporcionarle un poco de consuelo a su desdichada tía, quien, desde que había muerto Draco, se pasaba el día culpándose a sí misma por el infeliz rumbo que había seguido la vida de su único hijo. Norton esperaba que el saber que su primo había llegado a ser feliz la confortara. Y también esperaba que ella aguantase lo suficiente para escuchar de sus labios lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Nymphadora Tonks.

Se le erizó el pelo al recordarlo. No era de extrañar que Tonks estuviese sumida en el más absoluto de los mutismos. Que todavía aún temblara ocasionalmente. No se la podía culpar por ello.

Porque hasta él se había estremecido cuando, al leer su mente, había podido visualizar la escalofriante escena de la muerte de Voldemort. El momento final de la lucha, tan esperado por ambos contendientes, en el que Harry y el Señor Tenebroso atacaron a la vez, provocando la unión de sus varitas gemelas con la esperanza de aguantar el poder que emanaban más tiempo que su adversario. Con Potter herido de muerte y Voldemort aún pleno de fuerzas, la victoria del mal parecía asegurada.

Sólo dos personas, y una de ellas había muerto segundos después, habían visto cómo la varita de Voldemort se desviaba bruscamente... como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera agarrado y tirado de ella con fuerza. Y, simultáneamente, al romperse la conexión, el ataque de Harry, reforzado por la energía que le había aportado el propio Voldemort, impactó con fuerza en el pecho de éste, haciéndole desaparecer en el acto.

Segundos después también Potter había caído, sintiendo que, al fin, podía dejarse vencer por el sueño eterno que le libraría del terrible dolor que le acuchillaba. Y, mientras Tonks corría hacia él, aún conmocionada por lo que había visto, pudo escuchar cómo Harry, con la voz quebrada, le daba las gracias a alguien. Y cómo una mano invisible apartaba el flequillo de la frente de Potter, y cómo éste le sonreía por última vez antes de que la muerte lo atrapara definitivamente entre sus garras.

* * *

**Nota**: demasiado Iker Jiménez, lo sé. No obstante, espero que te haya gustado xD 


End file.
